


New Realizations

by Fluffymcgriddlez49



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I hate tags, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Maybe I'll add other tropes later, Mutual Pining, Not Enough Tags, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), They go home, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffymcgriddlez49/pseuds/Fluffymcgriddlez49
Summary: During the journey back to earth, Keith refuses to realize his feelings for Lance, Lance is just straight up oblivious, and overall it's honestly frustrating the team.But suddenly the situation becomes a bit more complicated as they reach earth. The team meets up with their families and Keith is put in an uncomfortable position when Lance's scheming siblings won't rest until Lance is happy.It wouldn't be so uncomfortable if Lance's family didn't think that happiness was Keith.





	New Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone, I haven't written a fic in a while so be gentle, and this is unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I forgot to mention the setting in this chapter and I'm lazy so they're on a planet named Prothus and camping there for a few days.

“Alright everyone, Heads up!” Shiro exclaimed as the rest of the team dragged themselves out of their lions, lining up in front of the camp they made last night. It was around three in the morning, according to earth hours, and no one was prepared, even the usually bright eyed Coran was showing signs of drowsiness.

“Shiro what’s with the early bird act? You don’t usually wake up this early. Especially not before the crack of our ‘hypothetical dawn’,” Pidge stated, an exasperated look glued to her face. Keith could understand her frustration, he was tired, and recently he hasn’t been in much of a good mood. Of course he’s excited to finally return home but, he can’t help but pick at the paranoia lurking in the back of his mind. The war wasn’t necessarily over and after everything he’s experienced over the last couple of years he’s hesitant to relax. It always felt as if a Galra fleet would be tailing the group at all times, but they haven’t had an attack since their fight against Lotor. Keith definitely thought something was up. The Galra empire must be torn apart right now, different leaders and factions are probably fighting for power. Maybe Voltron was the least of their worries. Last night, he expressed his concerns to Shiro and was told that their best option was to focus on building a new Castle of Lions. They weren’t ready for a fight, at least not right now. And Keith knew that much, but he just can’t shake the feeling that something in their plan to head home might go awry. But not only was Keith paranoid about their journey, there was something else, something missing that he just couldn’t place, it was pissing him off.

“...my point exactly. Which is why we can’t afford to take any blows, we need to strengthen our defense, considering how vulnerable we are now without the Castle. We must be cautious, especially since it might take a few weeks to get to earth now that we don’t have the ability to wormhole jump anymore,” Shiro pauses,”Keith are you listening? This is an important meeting, I know it’s early but if there were to be an attack you would need to be prepared at any hour of the day.”

Keith jumped at the call of his name and immediately addressed Shiro’s concern,”Ah, um. Sorry Shiro, just a bit distracted.” Although he had given Keith a mini lecture less than a moment ago, his kind eyes crinkled as he sent a fond smile Keith’s way, ultimately lessening his growing anxiety. Shiro just had that effect on people. Sometimes, Keith still wasn’t sure why the Black Lion chose him when Shiro seemed to be more fit for the job. Even now Keith strived to be more like him, a calm exterior and strong personality. It felt as if Keith was still catching up even after all that he experienced. Although, he was kind of glad that that fact wouldn’t change. He was just glad Shiro was back, the real, Shiro.

“As I was saying, we need to step up our game, Starting this afternoon we’ll go over some precautionary drills to keep us sharp in case anything happens. Now, get some sleep, you’ll all need it. Meeting adjourned,” After his mini speech, Shiro strode back to the black lion. No matter how early it was, Keith knew Shiro would have a hard time finding sleep again, considering if he ever slept in the first place.

Keith must’ve looked constipated because he felt a hand clap his shoulder, he turned around expecting it to be Hunk or Krolia, but his face contorted with confusion as Lance stared back at him, concern lining his features.

“Hey buddy, everything alright?” Keith was surprised, according to the team he hadn’t been gone for that long, but somehow lance seemed more mature. It was disorienting, Lance would have usually cracked a joke at his expense, but now he seemed to actually be worried about keith.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking…” Keith shifted in his place, they were both standing five feet away from the cliff by their camp, and the way the wind was hitting them made him chilly. Whilst he was rubbing his arms to at least keep some remnant of warmth, he looked over to see Lance more relaxed than he’d ever seen him, with his head leaned back and eyes closed, he looked so serene. Keith heard him take a deep breath and keith subconsciously did the same, reveling in the feeling of the cold, crisp, air filling his lungs and leaving a strange taste in his mouth.

Keith expected the silence to be awkward but somehow, it was the opposite. If anything it felt… Relaxed. Ever since returning, Keith never felt more at peace, it was especially weird considering Lance. If keith wanted to have some down time and mellow out, the last person he’d go to would be Lance. Well, it’s not like Keith has had time for a break, but he couldn’t imagine Lance being the calm type.

Lance breathed in and Keith jumped, he became used to the silence.  
“Mom would always take me to the beach on my birthday, and sometimes, it would be cold, similar to how it is right now. I loved smelling the salt in the air and watching my siblings play in the water…” Lance shared, but it was more like he was talking to himself instead of Keith. The somber look on his face made Keith uneasy.

“Well, we’ll be back soon, you’ll see them again,” Lance’s eyes snapped open and he looked at keith as if he weren’t expecting him to respond.

Lance lowered his head and made full on eye contact with him,“Keith…”

“Yess..?” he replied, his curiosity piquing. Lance didn’t say anything for a minute, letting the suspense build, which frustrated keith to no extent. “What is it Lance?!” Keith exclaimed, his impatience starting to take over.

“You can read minds?”

Keith made a choking noise in the back of his throat. Of course Lance would ruin such a raw moment.

“What would make you think that!?” Keith blurted incredulously, hands gesturing in irritation.

“You responded to my thought! Why didn’t you tell me you had super powers?” Lance replied, his voice taking on a more playful tone.

“You said that out loud, idiot!” Keith exclaimed, he was actually getting irritated. He shot Lance a challenging glare but it soon melted away when lance started to giggle, eyes crinkling as he held a hand over his mouth, which made Keith realize that it was still three in the morning, and they were being pretty loud. It also made Keith realize how much he missed his smile.

Lance continued to snicker and soon Keith was laughing along. Lance’s mirth was intoxicating, laughter vibrated through Keith’s body and he failed to notice how comfortable he had gotten because his hand was now resting on Lance’s shoulder. Keith stared at his hand, mystified as to how it ended up there, he was so deep in thought he didn’t hear Lance calling his name,”...eith, Keith, Keith!” 

He jumped and tried to ignore how wrong it felt when he quickly removed his hand from his shoulder.  
He looked up at Lance,”Hey are you okay, you seem a bit spacey.”

“I’m fine, just tired…” Lance gave him a look and Keith tried to slow down his heart rate. Suddenly, there was a loud clacking noise and the boys turned to look at Pidge, she fixed her crooked glasses and shushed them, holding a medium sized rock in her hand. She lifted her arm, threatening to unleash her wrath once again.  
Lance yell-whispered a sorry and his shoulders relaxed as Pidge retreated back into her lion. They both shared one last laugh as Lance shifted his stance.

“Well, I need to get some much needed sleep, you can’t expect to see such a wrinkle free face without getting the proper rest,” Keith rolled his eyes while Lance stretched and yawned. Finally, he looked at Keith, and something he didn’t recognize shone in Lance’s eyes. ”Goodnight Keith,” he whispered and turned around, walking towards Red. 

Keith was having trouble responding until he blurted out,”Um… Goodnight!”

Lance turned around halfway on his trek to Red. He smiled fondly at Keith and playfully shushed him, eyebrows rising and small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He then turned and Keith watched in awe as he climbed into his Lion.

Keith stood there, dumbstruck as heat began to rise in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He didn’t know why but Lance brought out a different part of him, a part of him he hadn’t seen for two years, he made him feel light, as if he was floating. Keith never realized that that’s how Lance usually made him feel, he guessed that he was just too caught up in his own business to notice. But then yet another epiphany struck him as Keith began walking to Black, he figured out what was missing this whole time, ever since they began their journey to earth Keith never had the time to actually have a full on conversation with Lance. It always felt like something was missing, he never had the time to relax, he had to be the strong, composed leader. He was missing his right hand man. The pilot of the Red Lion.

He missed Lance.

As a friend of course.


End file.
